This invention relates broadly to the installation of control elements and, more particularly, pertains to a fastener-free, mounting arrangement for positively securing a switch within the walls forming an opening in a support structure.
The prior art is replete with various temporarily deformable lock mechanisms that may be used to fasten a switch to a support panel. Such mechanisms may be attached separately or formed integrally with the body or housing of the switch. Most of the well known locking mechanisms use some form of spring-loaded, snap lock or elastomeric sawtooth member to retain the switch in the panel. In a typical application of these types of temporarily deformable lock mechanisms, the switch is inserted into an opening formed in the panel. The opening is formed slightly larger than the periphery of the switch housing to allow passage of the housing into the opening. A temporarily deformable lock member in its initial configuration contacts one or more walls of the opening during insertion. Inserting the switch into the opening compresses and temporarily alters the configuration of the lock member. The lock mechanism is pushed into the opening until an engaging surface of the mechanism passes through a bottom surface of the panel. Upon passage through the bottom of the panel, the lock mechanism expands or reassumes its initial configuration to seat the switch in the opening of the panel.
Differences in size between the panel opening and the periphery of the switch housing, however, allow gaps to form between walls forming the opening and the switch housing. Unfortunately, such gaps allow the switch sufficient mobility to slide in the panel in longitudinal and transverse directions. This motion is disturbing to the switch operator who is led to believe that such movement suggests a lack of product quality in the switch.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mounting arrangement for positively seating a switch in an opening of a support panel without any axial or lateral movement of the switch relative to the plane of the support panel. It is also desirable to provide a switch with previously unknown stabilizing geometry which will result in a substantially custom fit for the particular opening in which the switch is installed. It is likewise desirable to provide a switch mounting arrangement which improves upon a temporarily deformable lock mechanism.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a switch housing structure which permits the tightest possible seating of a switch in an opening formed in a support panel.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a switch housing structure having flared stabilizing protrusions which are permanently deformed upon contact with the walls of a support panel opening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting system for a switch which relies upon a progressive frictional engagement between stabilizing protrusions on the switch housing and the walls of a support panel opening.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a switch mounting arrangement which does not require fasteners or tools to perfect a secure installation of a switch relative to a support panel.
It is another object to the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement which may be used on a variety of differently shaped switch housing peripheries to be seated in correspondingly shaped and sized openings in support structure.
In one aspect of the invention, a mounting system is provided for attaching an electrical control element within the walls of an opening formed in a support panel. The invention is improved wherein the electrical control element is provided with permanently deformable structure engageable with the walls of the opening to secure the control element in the support panel without any longitudinal or transverse movement of the control element relative to the walls formed in the opening. The walls of the opening are in progressive frictional engagement with the permanently deformable structure on the electrical control element. The permanently deformable structure is defined by a series of planar stabilizing protrusions which taper outwardly from the control element. The control element is preferably a single pole, double throw paddle switch.
In another aspect of the invention, a mounting arrangement is provided for a switch having a housing. A support panel has a wall structure defining an opening therein sized and shaped to receive the housing of the switch. The housing of the switch has a periphery formed with flaring, deformable stabilizing protrusions engageable in a continuous wedging relationship with edges of the opening wall structure to facilitate securement of the switch to the support panel. The housing of the switch has an upper section removably attached to a lower section. The upper section has a top facing formed with flanges adapted to overlie the edges of the opening wall structure. The upper section provides a pivotal mounting for a switch handle and includes a pair of depending resilient legs having hooked bottoms snap fit into engagement with notches on the lower section. Insertion of the lower section within the opening causes the edges of the opening wall structure to forcibly engage upwardly and outwardly tapered outer surfaces on the stabilizing protrusions extending from the bottom of the upper section to beneath the flanges of the housing. Each of the stabilizing protrusions is formed of a permanently deformable nylon material, and has a crushable zone at one end thereof.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of seating a switch having a housing relative to the walls forming an opening of the support panel. The method includes the steps of forming a periphery of the switch housing with outwardly extending stabilizing protrusions; inserting the switch into the opening formed in the support panel; and
engaging the walls of the opening in continuous wedging relationship with the stabilizing protrusions to enable securement of the switch in the support panel.